


the problem with secrets

by superdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdanvers/pseuds/superdanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Cat have a talk after Kara's secret came to light</p>
            </blockquote>





	the problem with secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas break is a beautiful thing when you have thousands of ideas

Alex thought it was fair to say she knew her sister’s schedule well. Kara was up at seven, at CATCO by eight, her lunch break is at noon, home by six, asleep at eleven. Her sister was a creature of habit, and Alex has gotten to know her habits over the twelve years she has been in her life. Becoming National City’s superhero had messed with Kara’s schedule in minor ways. Crime is unpredictable and it will never get a certain placement in Kara’s day, but Alex thinks she’s doing a good job at adapting. But if anyone truly knew the art of adapting it would be Kara. 

Alex was counting on her sister keeping to her schedule as she walked into the CATCO plaza one afternoon. It was 12:02 and Alex was praying that it was a normal day at CATCO and Kara had left to get Cat Grant her lunch punctually. She could easily lie to Kara about why she was at her place of work if she saw her but that would mean sneaking up some other time. Alex also had a job she should be at. Technically, this could be considered part of her job. At least that’s what she told herself as she took the elevator up to Cat’s main floor. 

The elevator door opened up and Alex saw what she would consider chaos. And she worked with alien prisoners for a living. The floor was filled with people and all of them seemed to be running around. Not only that every single person was wearing a bright colour. Did Cat Grant make colours a requirement for her employees? Kara always wore bright clothes, but that fit her personality. Surely not all the people in this building had bright, bubbly personalities. Alex suddenly felt out of place in her leather jacket, but put that feeling aside. She came for a reason and a room filled with loud, anxious people wasn’t going to deter her. 

Alex dodged her way through the desks towards the glass enclosed office at the far side of the room. Reaching the doors to the office without incident, Alex was glad she came when Kara was outside the building. This would have been hard if Kara or any of her friends noticing her. Alex grabbed the handle to the door and saw that Ms Grant was not at her desk. Good, waltzing into a CEO’s office with them in it would be awkward. Alex took a breath, set her shoulders, and entered the office. 

When the door shut fully Alex couldn’t help but appreciate how nice Cat’s office was. It was dead quiet, even with the noise of the busy floor just on the other side of the glass. The soundproofing was amazing. The balcony to her left was impressive to say the least. The most annoying were the TV screens up behind the desk. Alex had no idea how anyone could write with that much happening behind their head. Alex took a seat on a sofa by the desk and waiting for the office’s occupant to return. Alex had ten minutes tops before Kara would come back with lunch and she wanted to get this done before then. 

Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long. Alex heard the door open, and with the noise of the entire floor of busy workers. The commanding voice of Cat Grant, CEO of CATCO, queen of all media, and her sister’s boss, filled the room. “Who are you and what are you doing in my office?” Alex stood up and turned around to the sight of a very annoyed Cat Grant with her hands on her hips. 

“Ms Grant, so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard many things.” Alex sent what she considered her most charming smile towards the older woman. It had little effect. 

“They must be good things since that’s all one could say about me,” Cat spoke, and began to move towards her desk. She seemed to feel more empowered behind the desk, which Alex found interesting. She took note of how the businesswoman seemed to focus on her as a threat, and adjusted accordingly. 

“Oh yes,” she nodded her head for empathise. These types of people you just have to smooze. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Alex Danvers.” Alex watched the recognition dawn on Cat’s face, and her expression change from hostile to intrigued. 

“Danvers,” she muttered to herself before looking Alex in the eye. “You’re Kiera’s sister. Are you also-” Cat made a vague hand gesture at Alex. This is exactly why alien identities should be kept secret. You find out one person’s an alien and soon you think everyone is. 

“No, she’s adopted, but that is why I’m here today,” Alex said. “Kara told me about your, well, let’s call it revelation, regarding her. I would say I’m impressed you figured it out, but we both know Kara’s subtlety is lacking.” Or non-existent. Honestly, Alex wondered how Kara kept her secret this long. That was a rhetorical question, as she knew the answer; Alex always saved her little sister’s ass, like she is currently doing. 

“Ah yes, well, once the thought came to my head it was rather obvious. You know what they say about hindsight…” Cat trailed off and looked Alex in the eye again. She could tell the older woman was trying to unnerve her, but Alex wasn’t about to let that get to her. She had been in worst situations. She has survived family dinners with her mother. 

“That brings me to why I am here today. I would have come by sooner, but work has been tense lately. Surely you heard about the attack at Lord Technologies?” Alex was playing a dangerous game here. She could probably lose her sister’s job in the process, but protecting Kara was her number one priority. 

“Yes, the family show done, as I understand. Though few people actually know what happened there, and Max refuses to talk. Nonetheless, it has caused quite the stir.” Alex had to give it to Cat, she was extremely intelligent, and great at what she does. Alex could see why Kara worships her boss. 

“I appreciate all you have done for my sister Ms Grant. She wouldn’t have had the success she did with the public if not for you, and for that I thank you. But surely you know why I’m here today?” Alex watched as Cat got up from her desk to the table on the right hand side of the room. She poured herself a drink and turned around to face Alex before replying to her question. 

“Why don’t you inform me, just so that we’re on the same page,” Cat spoke taking, a sip from her drink. Alex was maybe beginning to regret this approach. The older woman was clearly more skilled in the art of conversation then Alex was. There was no way she could out play her here. 

“I have protected my sister’s identity from becoming public knowledge for twelve years Ms Grant. Her deciding to put on a cape and fly around saving people does not stop me from doing my job,” Alex explained as the other woman walked back to her desk and sat behind it. She gave Alex a knowing look before replying. 

“You must have quite the handful with this then,” she spoke with a smirk on her face. The woman was cocky when she knew she had the upper hand. Alex nodded her head. 

“You see the situation this puts me in then,” Alex said to Cat. “The circumstances are troubling enough, but with this-” Alex got caught off by the sound of the door opening. Oh no. Alex quickly looked at her watch before all hell broke loose to see her sister was early. She really shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Alex, what are you doing here?” Alex stiffened at the sound of her sister’s voice. Turning around Alex caught sight of her sister holding a bag of takeout and a confused expression. Let the fun begin. 

“Hey, Kara, I just stopped by for a visit,” Alex explained as vaguely as she could manage. 

“And you’re waiting in Ms Grant’s office because?” Kara asked, moving from the door to the desk to put her boss’s lunch in front of her. She then turned around to fully face her older sister. Alex couldn’t stand being looked down on by Kara’s questioning glance. The guilt she continually felt throughout the duration of her trip into CATCO was eating at her heart. Kara was going to kill her for this. 

“I wasn’t necessarily here to visit you…” she trailed off, standing up to face her sister head on. Alex saw the recognition in Kara’s eyes before the fury. She knew that expression, and she knew what followed it. “Kara, don’t you dare-” 

“Alexandra Danvers,” Alex’s plea was cut off but the phrase Alex despised hearing most. Her full name was only ever associated with disappointment. Alex’s mother only called her Alexandra in moments of failure. It started when she was a misbehaving child, but in her teen years her mother used it to berate her about Kara. Whenever Alex couldn’t keep Kara’s secret well enough, when Kara just wanted to be free from the confinements of her imposed humanity and her parents found out, those were the moments her mother would scold her with her given name. Alexandra became symbol for her frustrations and as time passed Alex furthered herself away from that name. Kara knew this, which is why she used it now. 

“You did not come here to lecture my boss about me,” Kara all but yelled at Alex. She wasn’t taking the revelation too well. 

“I did not come here to lecture,” Alex said. “I came to have a discussion-” 

“You shouldn’t even be doing that! Alex what were you thinking? You can’t just intimidate everyone who knows!” Kara was yelling at her now. 

“Yes I can,” Alex said defiantly. She could, and she would if need be. Kara sighed, losing a bit of her early anger. 

“Why couldn’t you just let me handle it?” she asked in an almost pitiful voice. Alex gave her an exasperated look. 

“Kara I don’t think you realize how serious this is. You’re boss, the head of one of the biggest news organizations in the world knows you’re Supergirl,” Alex whispered the last part. They were arguing in the worst possible spot. The knowledge that they were still in Cat Grant’s office with her hit Alex suddenly. Oh shit. Taking her eyes off Kara Alex spotted the woman. Throughout their argument she had taken out the food Kara brought and had begun eating it. Alex sighed, and faced her sister again. 

“She has the ability to tell the world at a moment's notice. She has so much power over you right now,” Alex told Kara, her voice soft. Her sister’s face became determined with her words. 

“She won’t,” Kara said adamantly. 

“You can’t know that for sure,” Alex replied with just as much vigor. Kara always had to be so trusting of people, now was not the time for her to keep to that belief. 

“Yes she can,” Cat Grant spoke for the first time since Kara arrived. Alex stepped in front of Kara and crossed her arms. “Miss Danvers I know the importance of keeping Supergirl’s identity a secret. The following chaos would be, unpleasant, for everyone. Also, I would loose my assistant. Hiring this time of year is anarchy, not to mention teaching them how to do everything, and none of them would be as fast as Kiera-” 

“Thank you Ms Grant,” Kara interrupted, which Alex was grateful for. She didn’t care much for the art of training assistants. Alex was still wary of the woman who could share Kara’s secretly so easily. 

“You won’t share this?” Alex asked. 

“You have my word,” Cat replied, taking a bite of her salad. 

“You may mean that now, but some time in the future you may feel different,” Alex probed, ever the protective sister. 

“Alex, enough,” Kara grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away from the front of the desk towards the side of the room. “She said she wouldn’t tell anyone, don’t tempt her.” Alex looked sheepishly at her little sister. She had grown up, but she could still picture the scared child that landed on earth. The traumatized child that lost her entire family and was sent to a new planet. If the knowledge that Kara was Supergirl became public she could never lived peacefully again. All that Alex and her parents have built for Kara would be destroyed. She wouldn’t allow that to happen. Still not satisfied, but truly she never would be, Alex accepted what had transpired. 

“Thank you for understanding, Ms Grant,” Alex told her sister’s boss. She then turned back to Kara. “I should get back to work.” 

Kara looked at her with a horrified expression. “You skipped work to do this?” she asked, shocked. Alex gave her a look. 

“Well, I mean it’s technically part of my job,” Alex explained, causing Kara to hit her on the shoulder. 

“You brat,” Kara said, and was just about to hug Alex when the door to the office opened once again. 

“Ms Grant I have the pages you asked me to- Alex, what are you doing here?” None other than James Olsen walked into to office. Alex was beginning to wonder if this would become a superhero party. All they needed was Winn and everyone would be here. 

“I was just here to talk to Cat about some things,” Alex explained, which did nothing to get rid of the questioning look on his face. Alex heard Kara sigh beside her. 

“Ms Grant figured it out and Alex came here to give her the speech she seems to give everyone I tell,” Kara said, resulting in Alex glaring at her and equally surprised looks from Cat and James. 

“I do not have a speech,” Alex spoke at the same time James and Cat both go out an exasperated “they know?” Kara then proceeded to explained the circumstances revolving around the two others. “James is friends with Superman, he told him and Ms Grant managed to figure it out by herself.” 

“Yeah, we might as well start a get together. We can meet Thursday’s and teach Kara how to not give away the fact she’s not human since the twelve years I put into it apparently didn’t take,” Alex contributed, causing Kara to hit her again. 

“Weren’t you just leaving?” Kara asked her, leading Alex towards the door.   
“Fine, I’ll go. A pleasure talking to you Ms Grant. James,” Alex nodded to both people before leaving the office, Kara not far behind her. Alex once again weaved her way through the desks of people, which did not seem any less chaotic than before. Finally she reached the elevator and pushed the down button, happy to leave this office. She prefered the chaos of the DEO headquarters personally. The elevator opened up and Kara followed her in. 

When the doors shut and they were alone Alex spoke. 

“Just so you know I am totally telling Hank and he is going to give you the lecture of the century.” When Alex heard Kara groan, she let herself laugh at her little sister’s expense.


End file.
